I'd do anything for you
by M16A3
Summary: Aelita is diagnosed with a life-threatening condition, forcing Jeremie to go to the extreme to save her. Rated T for *possible* blood. JxA
1. Aelita!

**I'd do anything for you**

**Chapter 1: Aelita!**

**Time: After season 4**

**By M16A2**

**(Yet again another fan fiction dedicated to the wonderful romance that is Jerlita. Oh, and this is another medical story, but I've decided to leave Colton and Star out of this run.)**

"Ready for another _wonderful_ P.E. Period with Jim?" Jeremie asked Aelita. The two were walking side by side down the hallway leading to the gym.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Aelita replied. "What do you think we're going to have this time?"

"With my luck I'm going to have to rerun the 1.5 kilometer." Jeremie said. "With my time last time, I'll be lucky to score above a C in P.E. this year!

"With your grades, a C is nothing to worry about." Aelita said back. The two arrived to the doors and stopped.

"My parents want me to score a 4.0 this year, P.E. is going to take that out swiftly." Jeremie pushed the door open. Almost instantly, Jeremie and Aelita were greeted with the odor Jim liked to call, "The odor of blood, sweat and tears, although mainly sweat." Aelita plugged her nose.

"Egh! Smells like either rope climbing or the 1.5k!" Aelita said as she recoiled from the odor.

"Well, let's get this over with." Jeremie said, stepping into the gym. Aelita paused, then followed him a short time after, adjusting to the smell. Jeremie and Aelita stood next to Odd and Ulrich as Jim took roll.

"Della Robbia!" Jim shouted. Odd rose his hand and called out "Here" in response. Jim continued through the roll sheet, calling out the names of random students.

"Odd, any idea what were doing today?" Jeremie whispered.

"We have to do the rope climb, Jim said it's worth 50 points." Odd replied.

"Rats!" Jeremie muttered.

"Good luck Jeremie, you're going to need it." Ulrich said with a grin. Jeremie merely flashed him a look of annoyance.

"Relax Jeremie." Aelita said, placing her hand on his back. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Stones!" Jim called.

"Present!" Aelita called back. Jeremie was too worried to hear Jim call his name. If it weren't for Odd pointing a finger at Jeremie, Jim would have marked him absent.

"Okay, everyone get to a rope!" Jim ordered. The students all took a place at one of the many ropes suspended from the ceiling. Jeremie took a rope next to Aelita, while Odd and Ulrich took ropes somewhere across the other side of the gym.

"Today, you need to climb a rope and pull the bandanna off of the 20 meter mark." Jim instructed, motioning at all of the bandannas tied to all of the ropes. Jeremie swallowed impatiently, unsure he'd make it to the 5 meter mark. "Once you have pulled the bandanna off, simply drop to the ground, the pads on the floor will prevent you from getting hurt." Jim grabbed his whistle from his neck. "Ready?" Jim blew into his whistle, starting the exercise. Everyone promptly grabbed a rope and began climbing. Jeremie pulled with all of his might, trying to pull his seemingly-lead filled body up the rope. Ulrich and Odd had darted up the ropes in a race, tying one another before instantly getting into a fight over who won. Jeremie continued the struggle against gravity, finally putting one hand in front of the other.

"Yeah, you go Belpois." Jim said, unimpressed. "You're almost at the 3 meter mark." Jeremie disregarded the insult and continued pulling.

"Stones! Come on you're half way there! Don't stop!" Jim called. "Stones! Don't stop come on!"

Jeremie looked up to see Aelita had already climbed 12 meters, but had paused where she was. Her face held an expression of pure pain.

"My-chest!" She choked out. She put a trembling hand over her chest and squeezed hard. Jeremie perked up, realizing Aelita was in severe pain.

"Stones?" Jim called, realizing something was horribly wrong. Aelita didn't move. She clung to the rope, trembling in agony, shutting her eyes tight, and holding her chest.

"Help-me!" She choked again. Jeremie froze, unable to move. He was horrified.

"Stones!" Jim called, on alert. Then, Aelita's body went limp. She let go of the rope, plummeting to the ground with a sickening thud on impact. Aelita was unconscious. Her breathing was shallow and erratic. Jeremie sprung off of the rope and dashed to Aelita's side, filled with concern and dread. Jim quickly knelt down next to her, and within moments the whole gym had circled around Aelita's unconscious body.

"Aelita! Are you okay?" Jim asked. There was no response. Jeremie's eyes filled with tears as Jim took her pulse. After a moment's pause, he turned to the students.

"Get an ambulance out here, NOW!" Jim roared, urgency in his tone. "Her heart stopped!"

**(M16A2's note: Please review! More reviews, more gets published!)**


	2. A fatal flaw

**I'd do anything for you**

**Chapter two: A fatal flaw**

**By M16A2**

Jeremie waited in the hospital lobby impatiently, burying his face into his hands. The memory of Aelita's body slamming to the floor was burned into his eyelids. He closed his eyes, once again seeing Aelita's pained face, seeing her fall, and worst of all, hearing Jim say her heart had stopped. Tears flooded Jeremie's eyes as he kept thinking it was the end for Aelita.

"_Aelita, don't die, please don't die!" _Jeremie thought, letting tears stream from his closed eyelids. He gritted his teeth together as he contemplated the worst happening to Aelita. The surgeon would come out, his clothes splattered with Aelita's blood, and he would say with the same bland statement he gave to almost everyone. "I'm sorry, but we've lost Aelita. She's gone." More and more tears flooded Jeremie's eyes as the thought of never seeing Aelita again poisoned his thoughts. He might never see her alive, never see her smile her beautiful smile, never hear her speak her beautiful voice ever again. Jeremie let out a sob.

"I never..." Jeremie trailed off in a sob. "Even told her..."

"Told who what?" Odd's voice rang in the hospital lobby. Jeremie's head bolted upright. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi had finally made it to the hospital, each one of them bearing worried looks.

"No-nothing!" Jeremie said in a frantic burst.

"That sure didn't sound like nothing." Ulrich said. "This is about Aelita, isn't it?" Jeremie froze, realizing he was caught.

"Relax, Jeremie. We're not going to tease you." Odd said in a comforting tone.

"Thanks, Odd." Jeremie said, relaxing a bit.

"This time." Odd added, smiling slightly. Jeremie ignored the comment.

"You're really worried about Aelita, aren't you Jeremie?" Yumi asked, taking a seat next to Jeremie. Jeremie paused, unsure if he would be teased for spilling his worry about Aelita onto his friends.

"Yeah, I'm incredibly worried." Jeremie finally said in response, choking slightly on another sob.

"I can tell." Yumi said, gently removing his glasses to wipe tears off of the lenses.

"Don't worry, Jeremie. Everything is going to be fine." Ulrich said, sitting down on the other side of Jeremie.

"Her heart stopped. What if this is the end for her?" Jeremie said, letting more tears stream from his eyes. Yumi carefully put his glasses back on and placed a hand on his back to comfort him.

"Hey, Aelita's a fighter! She fought William and the Skypozoa all on her own! I'm sure this is nothing for her!" Odd said in a supportive tone. Promptly after he said that, a nurse carrying a clipboard emerged from the surgery access doors behind Odd. She took a quick glance at the clipboard, reading the name printed at the top.

"Aelita Stones?" She called. Jeremie slowly rose his hand and stood up, preparing for the worst possible news. Adrenaline flooded Jeremie's body as the nurse glanced at the clipboard yet again.

"Are you friends?" She asked, peeking back up.

"And her cousin!" Odd yelled, raising his hand. The nurse glanced back to her clipboard and lifted a paper, reading another one underneath it.

"I have good news and bad news." She said. Jeremie's heart skipped a beat with when she said "bad news".

"What's the good news?" Jeremie asked, feeling himself tremble.

"The good news is that Aelita Stones is okay. She's still alive." The nurse said. Jeremie let out a deep breath of relief as Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi began cheering.

"See Jeremie? She's going to be okay!" Odd called.

"Um..." The nurse said in a contradictory tone. Jeremie flinched. "The bad news is that Aelita has had a serious heart attack." Jeremie's stomach dropped as the lobby fell intimidatingly quiet.

"A heart attack?" Jeremie whispered in pure shock. "How?"

"Aelita's heart has a very rare and serious developmental issue." The nurse said, once again glancing at the clipboard. "Some of the vessels used to pump blood to the heart did not properly form. This defect, although not immediately noticeable or lethal, gradually restricts the blood flow to the heart, and can eventually lead to a serious heart attack." Jeremie couldn't believe his ears.

"Is she going to be okay?" Yumi asked.

"While she is still alive, a lot of her heart tissue died during the heart attack. With this damage, her heart cannot pump blood efficiently enough to keep her strong." The nurse said. "She's going to need a heart transplant, and fast." Suddenly, Jeremie's legs felt like jelly, his mind ceased to work. Everything around him went black as he collapsed onto the floor, passing out. The last thing he heard was Yumi screaming and the nurse calling for help.

"Jeremie! Come on, wake up!" Odd called. Jeremie slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted with the sight of Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and the nurse, all standing around him.

"It's okay, he's waking up." The nurse said. Jeremie realized he was slumped into a chair.

"Jeremie are you okay?" Yumi asked. Jeremie was disoriented, but otherwise felt fine.

"Yeah I'm okay, what happened?" Jeremie replied.

"You feinted and took a bad spill on the floor!" Odd said.

"Is Aelita okay?" Jeremie asked. The three friends exchanged confused glances.

"Kind of." Ulrich replied. "Can you stand?"

"I think so." Jeremie said. Ulrich and Odd carefully helped the disoriented Jeremie to his feet while Yumi dusted him off. After a short pause, Jeremie turned to the nurse.

"Can we visit Aelita?" Jeremie asked. The nurse looked at her clipboard, checking to see if Aelita was in a safe enough condition for visitors.

"Excuse me one moment, I'll check." The nurse said, before turning and leaving. When she was gone, Ulrich turned to Jeremie.

"What happened Jeremie? That's the first non-Xana related instance of you passing out I've ever seen." Ulrich said.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember was the nurse telling me Aelita needed a heart transplant and before I know it I'm slumped in a chair, staring at you guys." Jeremie said.

"I think the reason is obvious." Odd said. "Losing Aelita would _kill_ Jeremie." Jeremie looked away, thinking Odd had gone back on his promise.

"Now is not the time to joke, Odd." Yumi said sharply.

"I'm not joking! He's really torn over this! The guy is so hurt, he passed out!" Odd said, pointing at Jeremie.

"Now that you mention it..." Ulrich said. Jeremie turned and looked back at his friends. They could all see he was clearly messed up by the possibility of losing Aelita. Suddenly, the nurse came back, this time with the surgeon.

"Aelita can take visitors, but for her sake, be calm. Enough stress on her can easily send her into cardiac arrest." The surgeon said. "Her heart is not functioning correctly, she is going to be very weak." Jeremie suddenly noticed the blood spats around the surgeon's clothes. While they weren't huge, grotesque splats, they were enough to make Jeremie worry.

"Ma'am?" Jeremie asked the surgeon. "Is that Aelita's blood...?" Jeremie pointed at the blood on her clothes. The surgeon glanced down at her clothes.

"I'm sorry to say, yes it is. But don't worry, your girlfriend is fine young man." Jeremie froze, both at the thought of Aelita's blood, and the fact that the surgeon called Aelita his girlfriend.

"Aren't you going to correct her?" Odd asked with a grin. Yumi promptly slugged him in the arm.

"If you'd like to visit Aelita, please follow me." The surgeon said and turned to walk down the hallway. The Lyoko warriors followed a short distance behind her.

**(M16A2's note: Review please!)**


	3. You can't die, I won't let you

**I'd do anything for you**

**Chapter three**

**You can't die, I won't let you**

**by M16A2**

The surgeon led the Lyoko warriors down a series of halls and up stairwells until they reached a small, intensive care room where Aelita was resting.

"This is her room. Please be quiet and calm, I can't stress this enough." The surgeon warned. "Too much strain on her heart _will kill_ little Aelita." The surgeon opened the door for the warriors, then left to tend to another surgery in a different wing. The group carefully entered Aelita's room. The room was dark, and the shades had been drawn to block out the light. Aelita lay asleep in the hospital bed, dressed in the hospital patient's gown, and well-covered in blankets. Many tubes and wires ran into Aelita's left arm and to her chest. A small monitor showed Aelita's vital signs, but they appeared to be weak. It was a nightmare for Jeremie to witness.

"Aelita?" Jeremie choked out, fighting back the tears that came from witnessing Aelita's grave condition. Aelita slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of her friends, particularly Jeremie.

"Jeremie!" She called in a very low, weak tone. She tried to sit up and face her friends directly, but her whole body felt like it was full of metal. Jeremie quickly walked over to her side. The other warriors silently took positions at the side of her bed.

"Aelita! I'm so happy to see you're okay!" Jeremie cried, feeling tears slowly stream down the side of his cheeks. Aelita simply smiled a weak smile in response.

"I'm so happy to see you Jeremie." Aelita said in a weak voice.

"What about the rest of us?" Odd said in a joking tone. Ulrich immediately punched his shoulder, giving him the look to shut up.

"I can barely keep my eyes open, I just feel so weak."

"Just relax, Aelita. You can't put too much strain on yourself." Jeremie said.

"Jeremie?" Aelita asked. Her voice was still very weak.

"Yes?" Jeremie replied. Aelita grabbed Jeremie's hand. He could feel it in her touch that she had minimal strength.

"Do you think I'm going to die?" She asked. Jeremie was caught almost completely off guard by her question and scrambled for an answer.

"Of course not!" Jeremie spat out. Aelita's grip tightened slightly.

"Jeremie, I'm fighting the urge to fall asleep right now, and I don't think there's going to be a matching heart donor in the near future!" Aelita cried out weakly. Jeremie bit his bottom lip, feeling tears come to his eyes as he processed what she said.

"Aelita." Jeremie said, grabbing her hand. A tear fell from his eye and on to her hand. "You can't die, I won't let you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you from dying on us." Jeremie tightened his grip. Aelita could feel the sincerity in his tone.

"What are you going to do, Jeremie?" She asked weakly. Jeremie paused for a moment, feeling more tears fall from his eyes.

"Whatever it takes." He replied. Aelita smiled a very weak smile, then lay her head back and instantly fell asleep. Jeremie looked down at their joined hands.

"I promise, whatever it takes, I'll get you out of this." Jeremie whispered.

**(M16A2's note: Sorry for not updating for so long, my family and I had to just pack up and move across the country. Next chapter will be longer, get ready for Jeremie's extreme measures!)**


End file.
